


I'll Break Your Heart

by ProfessorMoony



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, kind of a fusion between skins freddie/effy and craig/kenny, might be more in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorMoony/pseuds/ProfessorMoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, maybe I'll break yours." He says, jokingly. He nudges Craig in his side. At this, Craig turns his attention back to him. He has the same old bored expression on his face, but Kenny can see something there—underneath the apathy. "Nobody breaks my heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Break Your Heart

Kenny wasn’t sure how he and Craig always ended up smoking together at these things. Somehow they both just seemed to find each other at the host’s porch. Craig didn’t like going to the events, period. Sometimes he’d be mildly amused by his peers antics. However, not when they tried to pull him into them. Ever the plain and boring one, he’d find somewhere to loiter until things settle down.   
  
At first Kenny would just need a break from the rowdiness of the parties and would step outside. After a few times of running into Craig and smoking with him, however, he found himself seeking him out.  
  
Craig was a strange one. Silent when his friends talked, sometimes adding in his own two cents when he seemed to get irritated by what the others would say. Occasionally he would laugh to himself when someone would do something…unfortunate. Kenny didn’t really like him too much. H e did have to admit he was rather…interesting, though.   
  
"You know, Craig." he starts, taking a hit of the joint that Craig passed him. He exhales the fumes back into the fresh air surrounding him. Craig appears to ignore him, gazing up at the pitch black of the sky, littered with little specs of white.   
  
"We could be good together." he says, matter of factually. They could be good together. Kenny could see it. The blond could be the light to the other males dark. They were a bit of opposites, really. Kenny was all words and actions, straight up in your face—tell you how it is. Craig was quiet, devious, do it behind your back. They could balance each other out. If not in their personalities then in their looks.  
  
Craig does turn his attention to Kenny at this point. Looking him over.  
  
"I don’t think we would." he states. He takes the blunt from Kenny. The blond wasn’t expecting him to straight up agree. He wasn’t really expecting a response at all, honestly. But the fact that he has gotten one stirs up interest deep inside him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kenny begins, smirking. He raises an eyebrow at the other male.  
  
"Why’s that?" he questions.  
  
Craig turns away again, passing the blunt back to Kenny as he exhales. The ebon makes a hmming noise as he leans forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Because I’d break your heart." he answers, serious. Kenny snorts at this. Because seriously? Who would break his heart? No one has ever come close. He lets the joint burn as he rests his hand by his side.  
  
"Well, maybe I’ll break yours." He says, jokingly. He nudges Craig in his side. At this, Craig turns his attention back to him. He has the same old bored expression on his face, but Kenny can see something there—underneath the apathy.  
  
"Nobody breaks my heart." Craig responds, and he’s serious about it. He honest to god believes no one has the ability to break his heart. That or he won’t let them. It causes Kenny to frown and look away from him.  
  
"Well…" he says, dumbly as he passes the blunt back to Craig


End file.
